


Tease

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Wonpil, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Jae, Subspace, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: "You've been such a tease, haven't you baby, hm?" Wonpil said, before pulling Jae's hair."Yeah," Jae said, hissing a bit when Wonpil pulled harder. "Good. Now on the bed."





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i've rly written jaepil so, here!
> 
> dom wonpil and sub jae stans make sum noise!!!!
> 
> not betad, sorry it was so short i just wasnt feeling too motivated and i wanted to get this out, hope it's still good

"You've been such a tease, haven't you baby, hm?" Wonpil said, before pulling Jae's hair.

"Yeah," Jae said, hissing a bit when Wonpil pulled harder. "Good. Now on the bed."

Jae shivered. He lowkey really loved how dominant Wonpil got at times. It was really hot.

Most people assumed Jae topped and dommed in their relationship. Others assume Wonpil power bottoms.

Infact, they switch. But most of the time, Wonpil was the top and dom. And they liked it that way.

Jae was aching for Wonpil to punish him and push him around, but of course, he's a coward. So instead of just asking for it, Jae acted out.

So now, he got what he wanted. And he really deserves it.

Wonpil smiled as Jae sat at the edge of the bed. "What should we do with you tonight, baby?" 

Jae shrugged and felt his cheeks heat up. "Well," Wonpil started. "I think we should give you some spankings, hm? Should we?"

Wonpil smirked as Jae nodded and looked at him with needy eyes. 

"Of course. You're just a little needy baby, wanting to be pushed around and punished." Wonpil said, crossing his arms. The simple move made him look more dominant.

"Now, strip for me. Then, I want you to turn over. While you strip, I'm going to get the lube and condoms. You can decide on how many spankings you deserve. Or, moreso want." Wonpil said, and Jae nodded and did as he was told.

He shivered as the air around him was cold, and blushed as he was exposed, ass up face down on the bed.

Wonpil came back quickly, and set the lube and condoms onto the bedside table. He quickly striped himself, so that they were both naked.

"So, how many did you decide, baby?" Wonpil asked. Jae shivered, "Twenty?" 

Wonpil hummed, "I think that's good baby. Now, ass towards me. You're gonna be a good boy and count for me, won't you?"

Jae nodded, which caused Wonpil to give him a spanking already. Jae hissed, and whined. His cock was already leaking, he really was just a whore for punishment, especially spanking.

"That one doesn't count. I want words, Jaehyung. You'll be a good boy and count, won't you?" Wonpil emphasized the 'won't you' by lightly scratching Jae's skin.

Jae hissed, and nodded. "Yes Sir. I'll count, and be good for you." He already sounded breathless and worked up, which made Wonpil smirked.

"I'm gonna start now. Remember your safeword? Use it anytime it gets to be too much." Wonpil said, not wasting anytime to spank Jae.

"One," Jae gasped, arching his back. Wonpil smiled, rubbed Jae's asscheek a bit before hitting him again.

"Two." 

Another hit.

"Three."

And more hits up until ten. Jae was gasping, almost sobbing. "You can go to twenty, can't you baby?" Wonpil said, his voice soft but teasing nonetheless.

Jae nodded, "Mhm. I can. I'll be a good boy for you, Sir." Wonpil hummed, and rubbed his hands along Jae's thin waist.

"Good boy. Only ten more to go. Then I'll fuck you, hm? How does that sound? You're being so good for me." Wonpil praised, making Jae's cock leak more precum.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Wonpil.

"Yes, Sir." Jae answered. Wonpil took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Can you come twice tonight baby, hm?"

Jae whined, but nodded. "Anything for you, Sir." Jae wanted to please Wonpil, wanted to be a good boy for him right now.

He was feeling himself slip into subspace, and he had to notify Wonpil.

"Sir, I'm slipping." Jae said, and Wonpil cooed. "That's alright baby. Five more spankings, then I'll fill you up, hm? Five more spankings, then you can come." 

Jae nodded, and counted to five as Wonpil smacked his ass five more times. 

On the fifth count, Wonpil told him to cum, and he came on command. 

After, he was left breathless. Wonpil turned him around, his back now on the bed. He looked up at Wonpil, and leaned for a kiss.

Wonpil chuckled, but kissed him. "You think you can cum again? Can you take my cock? Hm?"

Wonpil wanted to make sure Jae could still handle it. If not, that's perfectly okay, they'll have aftercare then eat dinner.

"I can, Sir." Jae said, guiding Wonpil's hand to his cock. Wonpil grew confused until he realized, he needed help getting hard again.

What a cute little baby, Wonpil's baby.

"I'm gonna start streching you now, okay, baby?" Wonpil said, and Jae nodded.

"Good. Now spread your legs for me," Wonpil said, and Jae hissed when his sore ass rubbed against the bedding.

His titled his hips up more, so that Wonpil could properly stretch him, get him ready to take it.

Wonpil kissed around Jae's waist and belly button as he stretched him on his fingers, making Jae whine and buck his hips.

On the third finger, Jae was trying to move against it, blabbering about how he was ready.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Wonpil said, rubbing his hand on Jae's waist, his other hand putting on the condom and lubing up his cock.

He also put more lube around Jae's entrance, making Jae whine.

Slowly, Wonpil filled Jae up with his cock. Jae sobbed, gasping and hiccuping when Wonpil began to fasten his pace, hitting his prostate dead on.

Wonpil began to kiss along Jae's ear, whispering filthy things and praise, making Jae's cock jump and release more precum.

"Close?" Wonpil asked, and Jae nodded. "We'll cum togther." Wonpil said, beginning to stroke Jae's cock to the same pace he was fucking him.

He began to go faster and faster, until both of them froze and came, feeling waves of pleasure wash over them.

They sat there after for a few minutes, not moving, until Jae started complaining.

Wonpil chuckled and apologized, pulling out. Jae hissed. Wonpil quickly took off the condom, tied it, and threw it into the trash.

He went to the bathroom to get ointment for Jae's ass. He turned Jae over, and began to softly rub it all over the reddening skin.

Jae whimpered, and Wonpil shushed him. "It'll hurt for a few hours, okay? Maybe even a few days. It's okay, I'm here." 

Jae nodded, and let Wonpil carry him into the bathroom when he was done.

He turned on the water, and let Jae pick a bathbomb. Wonpil took of the bed sheets, and put them into the laundry room.

He'll wash them when they eat dinner.

He quickly got towels and clothes for both of them, then turned off the bath water as the tub was filled.

He set the stuff down, and guided Jae into the tub. He shushed him when he hissed, and kissed his shoulder.

Jae let Wonpil wash him and himself. He fell asleep for a few minutes, until Wonpil woke him up and made him stand, so that he could dry him off and dress him.

When both of them were done, they went to the kitchen and ordered something for dinner.

Wonpil put the bedding into the washer, so that they'll be done and he could dry them before they go back to bed.

As they were eating dinner, Jae was starting to come back.

"Thanks for tonight, Pillie. I really needed it." Jae blushed, making Wonpil kiss his cheek.

"It's no problem. Anytime you need it, I'm here." Wonpil smiled, making Jae smile and kiss him.

 


End file.
